Une Vie Avec Toi
by MammaDiva
Summary: Sept OS sur nos héros favoris, ils se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Derek rêve de la mort de son bien-aimé depuis un mois, les cauchemars se succèdent et lui brisent le cœur, croyant reconnaître une bribe de son rêve, il décide de se séparer de celui-ci pour le protéger. Mais a-t-il pensé que c'était justement la peur de le perdre qui lui donnait ces cauchemars ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un OS en Sept Parties, du Sterek biensur.**

 **Celui ci est un pre cadeau pour ma belette Aurelia Sterek, son anniversaire etant la semaine prochaine j'ai decide de commencer une semaine pile poil auparavent.**

 **TW appartient a Jeff Davis sauf cette jolie histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Yes I Want Première partie**

 **De la peur de te perdre à celui de la vivre**

Résumé : Derek rêve de la mort de son bien-aimé depuis un mois, les cauchemars se succèdent et lui brisent le cœur, croyant reconnaître une bribe de son rêve, il décide de se séparer de celui-ci pour le protéger. Mais a-t-il pensé que c'était justement la peur de le perdre qui lui donnait ces cauchemars ? A-t-il réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes ? Croit-il qu'en se séparant de son compagnon il ne risque rien ? Et si c'était l'inverse ?

_ **Cours Stiles cours.** Derek était hors d'haleine, son souffle se perdait tant il courrait, essayant de se mettre à l'abri, mais surtout de mettre à l'abri son compagnon.

Pouvait-il encore parler de compagnon alors qu'il venait de perdre tout pouvoir de loup ? Il ne restait rien, ni vision, ni ouïe même pas son odorat, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là. Si au moins il se souvenait de son début de soirée, rien à part le néant qu'était sa mémoire, il s'était juste retrouvé à combattre un Alpha dont le visage était caché par un masque de renard.

Il savait que c'était un Alpha grâce à ses yeux, des yeux rouge incandescents.

Il continua à courir dans la forêt, évitant les branches traîtresses et les rochers, sautant certains obstacles faciles mais trébuchant sur des pierres pointues, s'éraflant les jambes et se blessant aux genoux lors de ses chutes.

Il était redevenu humain, un simple mortel, sa plus grande peur, surtout que maintenant il ne pourrait plus protéger Stiles.

D'ailleurs ce dernier s'était arrêté essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux à moitié en avant essayant de retrouver de l'air à insuffler dans ses poumons.

_ **On n'a pas le temps, si tu veux mourir c'est le meilleur moyen**. Derek entendit un hurlement derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour vérifier où se trouvait l'Alpha qu'il s'envola sous la pression d'un coup de poing dans les côtes et atterrit sur un chêne, dos contre tronc, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et fit craquer des côtes.

En se relevant péniblement, se tenant l'abdomen, il leva la tête et son pire cauchemar se révéla à lui.

Stiles soulevé d'une main griffue, battait des pieds dans l'air, son corps à vingt centimètres du sol. Il respirait à peine, son souffle était diminué de moitié, son bourreau serrait de plus en plus fort, puis dans un dernier souffle, il demanda à Derek de ne jamais le laisser.

_ **Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te** **plaît** **, je t'aime.**

L'Alpha montra son visage et d'un tour de main brisa la nuque de Stiles….

_ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.** Derek se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos le firent frissonner, il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était 09h37 le 04 Février 2018.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête, il décida de se lever et d'aller voir Deaton avant de prendre sa décision.

OoOOOOOOOoO

Deaton savait que la journée allait très mal finir, dès le matin sa théière était tombée, il ne sait comment, sur des documents importants qu'il devait remettre à Stiles pour sa préparation et sa documentation. Ensuite sa voiture était tombée en panne devant le cimetière à quelques mètres non loin du tombeau Hale et pour finir des initiales TH+CS avaient été taguées sur sa devanture, alors quand il vit arriver Derek avec un air résigné sur le visage, il savait au fond de lui que la journée allait très mal finir.

Malgré tout il l'invita à entrer dans la clinique avec le sourire et la politesse dont il faisait toujours usage.

_ **Que puis-je pour toi Derek** **?** Allan s'attendait à tout sauf à la demande de son invité, il devait se douter qu'un jour cela arriverait. Si le jeune homme avait évolué comme sa mère il devait s'attendre à ce que cela arrive mais pas à la suite.

_ **Que sais-tu des rêves ….prophétiques ?** Derek ne savait pas s'il devait appeler ça comme ça.

_ **Avant de te répondre, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?**

_ **Depuis trois semaines, je fais toujours le même rêve, au début j'ai trouvé ça perturbant, puis angoissant** …..

_ **Raconte.** Allan ne fait jamais dans la fioriture, toujours dans le concis, en général Derek aussi mais il est assez perturbé par la décision qu'il doit prendre.

_ **Tout ça commence avec Stiles qui entre dans la clinique complètement paniqué avec Scott à ses** **côtés** **qui tient dans ses bras une Kira** **blessée** **à la jambe et une morsure aux bras, alors que l'on discutait d'un sujet quelconque qui le tracassait.**

 _« __ _ **Un alpha est arrivé en v**_ _ **ille, il**_ _ **est très fort, il porte un masque de renard, il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à peu près, ressemble à un nageur viking, musculature très**_ _ **développée**_ _ **au niveau des épaules et du torse, mince au niveau de la taille, bien**_ _ **bâti**_ _ **et des cheveux**_ _ **emmêlés**_ _ **et crasseux**_ _._

 _Ils décidèrent après une longue discussion de se préparer_ _à l'affronter_ _dans la_ _forêt_ _le soir_ _même._ _Derek avait insisté pour_ _que_ _Stiles ne vienne pas mais celui-ci s'y était_ _vivement opposé_ _._

 _ **_ Derek, je ne suis pas en sucre, Ok**_ _ **? Tu m'entraîne**_ _ **tous les jours, mes dons d'émissaire ne**_ _ **cessent d'augmenter. J**_ _ **e sais me défendre, je ne suis pas une princesse qu'il faut sauver, ok ? Allez Sourwolf tout va bien se**_ _ **passer**_ _ **.**_ _Stiles s'approcha et l'embrassa faisant passer en_ _lui amour et réconfort._

 _Derek abdiqua et le laissa participer »_

_ **Puis impossible de me souvenir de ma soirée ni de comment j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, ni de savoir comment je me retrouve avec un jumeau démoniaque.**

Allan ne savait pas s'il était bon de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, celui-ci pourrait à jamais changer son destin.

Derek grogna, plus pour la forme, mais grogna quand même car il savait que Deaton avait des réponses.

_ **Bon il faut d'abord que je te dise que tes rêves… ne sont pas prophétiques**.

Derek fut soulagé par la réponse, beaucoup moins quand il entendit la suite.

_ **Par contre si tu as bien évolué comme ta mère, tes rêves sont prémonitoires….**

_ **Quelles différences ?**

_ **Prémonitoires, tu peux changer la donne** **. P** **rophétiques, il est impossible de changer le cours du temps quoi qu'il arrive cela se produira, mais vu ton rêve** **ça** **a peu de chance de se produire, tu n'as pas de jumeau.**

Derek était complément abattu, il avait échappé au prophétique mais cela ne change rien si ces rêves étaient des prémonitions, il avait une chance sur deux que cela se produise, il ne revint sur terre que quand il entendit trois battements de cœur affolé, le premier il le reconnut à l'odeur, Stiles entra dans la clinique complètement paniqué avec Scott à ses côtés qui tenaient dans ses bras une Kira blessée à la jambe et une morsure aux bras.

Derek regarda Allan complètement apeuré, Scott le fixa un instant interrogateur, puis fixa son attention sur sa femme. Stiles prit la parole.

_ **Un alpha est arrivé en ville, et il est très fort, il porte un masque de renard, il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-dix à peu près, ressemble à un nageur viking, musculature très** **développée** **au niveau des épaules et du torse, mince au niveau de la taille, bien** **bâti** **et des cheveux** **emmêlés** **et crasseux.** Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et sourit amoureusement. **Eh salut Sourwolf !**

N'obtenant pas de réponse il se rapprocha de son compagnon et tenta de l'embrasser mais celui-ci détourna la tête et sortit de la clinique sans un mot ni un regard en arrière pour Stiles qui se demandait quelle bêtise il avait pu commettre pour avoir une réaction aussi froide de la part de Derek.

Une heure plus tard quand Stiles entra dans le loft de Derek, il sentit comme un arrière-goût de malaise. Derek se tenait devant la grande baie vitrée et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu tant il était dans ses pensées.

_ **Derek ? Amour ? Trésor ?** Stiles malgré la pointe d'angoisse dans sa gorge, fit semblant de ne rien laisser paraître et s'approcha lentement de l'homme de sa vie.

_ **Reste** **où** **tu es Stiles ! Tu ne vas pas rester de** **toute façon**. La voix de Derek n'avait plus cette intonation amoureuse quand il s'adressait à Stiles, et celui-ci ressentit une drôle de sensation, il se stoppa net dans sa marche.

_ **Si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas ! Derek tu m'entends ?**

_ **Arrête de parler tu m'agaces, c'est insupportable, comment j'ai fait pendant ces trois années pour te supporter.** Derek souffla mais pas de lassitude mais plutôt de dégoût envers lui-même, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait le détruire, mais il préférait souffrir de ça plutôt que de perdre Stiles.

Stiles sentit les larmes couler, il savait qu'un jour Derek allait se lasser de lui, Il avait espéré que ce jour ne vienne jamais, multipliant les efforts, moins de sarcasmes, moins de contradiction, plus de dialogue à deux sens, enfin quand ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air, il savait que le mal allait être fait.

_ **Tes affaires sont dans ces cartons.** Derek pointa son doigt en direction d'un coin à côté de la grande porte coulissante métallique sans même se retourner. Va-t'en, ne reviens pas, nous avons plus rien à nous dire.

_ **Une explication, tu me dois une explication, je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort de parler, de** **communiquer** …

_ **Non c'est ton rôle, toujours à parler, la** **plupart** **du temps pour** **ne** **rien dire** **. T** **u es pénible, je pensais** **t'aimer assez** **pour te supporter mais en** **fait** **, je ne t'aime plus et cela depuis un moment mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et puis Alejandro est arrivé dans ma vie** ….

_ **Tu mens, non tu mens, tu ne peux pas, tu n'aurais pas osé….Tu..Tu m'as trompé ?** Stiles, les larmes aux yeux, n'en revenait pas, l'homme qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard dans cette maudite forêt de Beacon Hills, l'homme pour qui il dut mentir à son père pendant des années sauvant sa peau poilue de loup garou, l'homme pour qui il donnerait sa propre vie, Derek Hale, il l'avait trompé.

_ **A quoi tu t'attendais** **? C** **a fais trois semaines que tu ne dors plus ici, que tu ne me** **laisses** **plus te toucher, que tu me mens sur tes** **soit-disant** **rendez-vous avec Lydia et Malia, j'ai des besoins et je les ai assouvis.**

Stiles se voyait plus rien derrière ses yeux noyés de larmes, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, ses propos incohérents faisant mal au cœur de Derek, il était heureux que Stiles n'ait jamais voulu la morsure, car il entendrait son cœur se briser sous ses propres mensonges, il verrait la déchirure de son âme sous la peur viscérale de le perdre, mais il devait en arriver là, pour son propre bien, pour son avenir, Stiles méritait de vivre heureux.

Stiles baissa la tête, il voulait lui dire pourquoi il l'avait évité mais Derek lui enjoignait de partir sans un autre mot, puis traversa le salon et monta dans les étages supérieurs, laissant Stiles à sa tristesse, ramassant les derniers morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Il prit les deux cartons qui résumaient sa vie avec Derek et sortit du loft, n'entendant pas les pleurs d'un loup à l'agonie sentimentale.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

 _« Une femme hurlait sur Derek, la_ _forêt_ _qui_ _l'entourait_ _était dense et étouffante, la nuit régnait dans ce cauchemar, elle avait beau_ _hurler_ _, rien ne fit, Derek_ _restait_ _prostré_ _sur le_ _sol humide et marécageux._

 ___ _ **Non mais tu es inconscient Derek Arthur Hale, crois-tu que je t'ai envoyé ses signes pour que tu**_ _ **répudies**_ _ **ton compagnon comme une vulgaire**_ _ **traînée**_ _ **de bar au lever du jour**_ _ **? Je**_ _ **te préviens que si…..Mon dieu c'est déjà arrivé, tu …. DEREK ! DEREK ! Lève-toi vite, lève-toi, il est mal en point.**_ _Talia Hale avait beau crier, rien à faire son fils ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas l'entendre, elle se tourna vers une femme aux cheveux châtains qui pleurait et hurlait que son fils allait mourir si personne ne faisait rien._

 ___ _ **Je t'avais dit que mon fils était idiot, mais je ne pensais pas**_ _ **que c'était**_ _ **à ce point.**_ _Talia se tourna vers Derek_ _allongé_ _au sol dans la position du_ _foetus_ _et semblait_ _déconnecté_ _de la réalité_ _. Il_ _marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles sans queue ni tête._ _ **Qui nous a foutu des enfants**_ _ **pareils ?**_ _ **Claudia tu crois qu'on peut communiquer avec Elle ?**_

 ___ _ **C'est possible mais si on fait ça**_ _ **,**_ _ **le charme sera rompu après et on ne pourra jamais leur parler.**_

 _Talia se mit à réfléchir, et décida qu'il valait mieux ne jamais leur parler_ _plutôt_ _que de les laisser mourir. Elle l'appela et lança son appel au secours fantomatique._

 _Deux minutes plus tard une sonnerie de téléphone retentit au loin comme un écho et le paysage devint flou puis plus rien. »_

Derek se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, la tête en vrac il chercha à tâtons son téléphone qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Quel imbécile l'appelait à... ? Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil. Voilà quel imbécile le réveillait à 03h59 du matin, un inconscient sûrement, ou un suicidaire. Lydia Martin ? Pourquoi Lydia Martin le réveillait, d'ailleurs que faisait Lydia debout à cette heure-ci ?

_ **Mouis !?** Derek dut écarter le téléphone tellement les hurlements d'hystérie de Lydia étaient forts, mais il crut y percevoir de la peur et de la peine. Lydia calme toi je comprends rien….

_ **ABRUTI, CONNARD, TROU DU CUL, TU** **RAMENES** **TES FESSES A LA CLINIQUE D'ALLAN DE SUITE DEREK ARTHUR HALE, PARCE QUE SI JE ME DEPLAC** ….. **Si** …. **Je me déplace** …Lydia ne put finir sa phrase, Scott prit le combiné et ordonna à Derek de venir le plus vite possible.

_ **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il** **s'est** **passé** **, mais l'Alpha a été tué, mais il a eu le temps de le mordre.** Scott pleurait, la douleur qu'il ressentait fit réagir Derek qui d'un bon sauta de son lit **. Il …Il a été mordu Derek…Il rejette.** Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il éclata en sanglots. Scott ne pouvait plus placer un mot tellement sa gorge était nouée. Derek entendit Lydia hurler derrière que c'était de SA faute et qui s'il ne venait pas de suite, elle le tuerait et des pires façons possibles et inimaginables, et qu'elle en inventerait spécialement pour lui, puis elle poussa un hurlement d'hystérie et le la communication se coupa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour enfiler le premier jean et tee shirt qu'il trouva puis sortit en trombe et se mit à courir à travers le bois, jugeant que la voiture, aussi rapide soit-elle, ira moins vite que lui, il augmenta sa vitesse en se transformant à moitié.

Quand il arriva devant la clinique ses sens se mirent en alerte, l'odeur du sang, du désespoir et de la colère s'en dégageait, il n'hésita pas une seconde et entra, la petite porte du comptoir était ouverte, traversant la clinique, il suivit les pleurs de Lydia et entra dans une pièce adjacente et trouva la meute au chevet de Stiles.

La vision qui lui était offerte lui retourna le cœur, Stiles était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses vêtements étaient lacérés et une morsure de crocs trônait sur son épaule gauche, ses poignets était en sang, ses lèvres fines et douces ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose, elles étaient fendues et en sang, un œil au beurre noir cachait son œil droite, une griffure lui descendait de l'arrière de la nuque jusqu'aux pectoraux.

Son cœur battait trop lentement, signe que bientôt il ne serait plus de ce monde, les yeux fermés, il n'arrêtait pas de demander Derek.

_ **Je suis là mon amour, je suis là, mon dieu, je suis tellement** **désolé** **…**

_ **Si tu ne l'avais pas** **rejeté** **comme un** **mal-propre** **, on n'en serait pas là.** Le ton de Lydia ne trahissait aucunement son humeur, une haine viscérale lui prenait la gorge, Scott en arrière se retenait de ne pas l'égorger sur place, il avait fait une promesse à son frère agonisant, mais rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le tuer s'il le demandait.

Malia se tenait dans un coin, presque inerte, elle avait par le passé abandonné Stiles à Derek et voilà où ça l'avait mené.

Peter regardait son neveu froidement, perdre le jeune émissaire était pour lui perdre une seconde fois une partie de sa famille, leur rapport avait évolué au fil des années et s'était construit un confiance mutuelle et une grande complicité malgré ses erreurs du passé.

Liam pleurait, son ami était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Chris qui était revenu depuis un an aidant la meute sur divers problèmes, était au téléphone avec Isaac et Jackson qui étaient en Angleterre pour deux semaines et devaient rentrer dans trois jours, pleurant sur le fils de son ami le shérif.

_ **Je suis** **désolé** **mon amour.** Derek caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Stiles, à son contact il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. **Je t'aime ne me laisse pas, je suis désolé, j'ai pris peur et je t'ai repoussé, maintenant tu es** **là** **, et** **à** **part prendre ta douleur je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dis-moi Stiles dis-moi quoi faire.**

_ **Embrasse-moi** **une dernière fois s'il te** **plaît** **, je veux mourir en** **étant** **heureux.** Stiles grimaça et se tordit de douleur.

Derek était perdu, il voulait tellement revenir en arrière, il pleura et baigna de larmes le torse de son aimé.

_ **Ne me quitte pas, je ne survivrais pas sans toi**. Il se pencha et embrassa son compagnon. Quand il se releva Stiles avait fermé les yeux et Derek sentit son cœur arrêter de battre.

Derek s'effondra au sol hurlant et pleurant l'homme qu'il avait repoussé pour le protéger et finalement il avait réussi à faire l'inverse.

La meute hurla de détresse, leur frère, leur émissaire, leur ami n'était plus de ce monde.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Derek se réveilla en sursaut et pris d'une peur panique tâtonna a sa droite.

Quand il rencontra un corps chaud, il alluma la lumière et réveilla le propriétaire.

_ **Eh ! Eh ! Réveille-toi.**

_ **Hum Derek qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelle heure il est ?** Stiles se réveilla et tomba sur le regard paniqué de son amant, il regarda le réveil marquant 06H57 le 04 Févier 2018.

_ **Qu'y a-t-il Derek ?**

_ **Je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserai partir, que jamais je ne** **cesserai** **de t'aimer, tu entends, je t'aime Stiles Genim Stilinski…**

_ **Derek Derek attend ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, c'est les louveteaux qui arrivent dans un mois qui te perturbe** **? J** **e sais que Lydia peux être effrayante comme marraine mais pas au point d'en faire des cauchemars.** Stiles s'installa correctement dans le lit et prit la tête de Derek pour la poser sur son ventre rebondi. Derek se sentit apaisé par les trois battements de cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, celui de Stiles, celui d'Elouen et de Maëlis, leurs deux jumeaux.

_ **Je t'aime aussi Derek Hale, et je sais que jamais tu ne me feras du mal, ni maintenant ni jamais.**

Tous les deux s'endormirent l'un apaisant les angoisses de l'autre.

OOoOOoOOOoO

_ **Non mais qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour apaiser mon fils, quel idiot.**

Talia Hale s'approcha de son ancien émissaire et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

_ **Merci Claudia, merci mille fois.**

_ **De rien je savais qu'un jour elle nous servirait cette formule magique, même morte on est trop** **fortes** **.**

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire en s'éloignant vers la vive lumière qui pointait à l'horizon.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce premier OS


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, aujourd'hui tu as 23 ans ma belette, petite Aurelia, et comme promis voici ton le Chapitre de l'OS qui t'es destiné en cadeau, j'espère qu'il va te plaire, je t'embrasse fort bisous.

Nous somme jeudi, euh oui certes de pas beaucoup mais nous sommes jeudi quand même, donc voici la suite de mon OS en 7 parties donc vous en avait pour un mois et demi lol.

J'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant que le premier.

TW appartient a Jeff Davis sauf histoire et les hôtesses de l'air.

Bonne lecture a tous mes louveteaux lecteurs lectrices

* * *

Yes I Want Deuxieme partie

Yes I Want

Résumé : Stiles se rend à l'aéroport pour s'envoler vers la France. Derek a une question à lui poser mais s'étant disputés la nuit précédant son départ, il court dans l'aéroport à sa recherche. Arrivera-t-il avant son départ ? Lui répondra-t-il favorablement ?

Suit la fin de la saison 4, quatre ans après.

Stiles et Derek vivent ensemble.

Stiles suit des études de criminologie et a un semestre à Paris.

Lydia et Malia sont dans la confidence.

Le shérif a déjà accepté.

Derek travaille comme professeur au lycée de Beacon Hills et coach l'équipe de basket-ball.

Derek courrait dans le labyrinthe de béton et d'escaliers mécaniques, ses sens brouillés par les odeurs diverses telles que les effluves corporelles, les sentiments d'angoisses et de peur, les relents d'essence et de gazole, tous ces battements de cœurs qui cognaient suivant le niveau de tolérance.

Il LE cherchait, bousculant certains futurs passagers énervés, des accompagnateurs stressés, des travailleurs au sourire faux, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers les valises et autres sacs de voyage ou vanity.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les batailles gagnées, les blessures de guerre, leurs disputes, leurs retrouvailles, leurs enfants, leur amour. Il ne pouvait concevoir de le regarder s'en aller sans lui dire, sans lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Il savait que son compagnon était dans un état de nerfs très avancé, mais il se devait d'avoir une réponse à sa question, question qu'il n'avait pas pu poser le soir précédent à cause d'une énième dispute.

Une voix sortant d'un haut-parleur lui criait son retard :

_ **Nous sommes le 07 Septembre 2018 il est 09h45 … Le vol à destination de San Francisco au départ de Sacramento, départ initialement prévu à 10h17 va bientôt ouvrir ses portes, les passagers** **munis** **d'un billet doivent se rendre** **à** **la porte d'embarquement hall F, merci de votre attention et bon voyage.**

_ **Putain c'est où ? AAAh enfin**. Derek aperçut son homme de dos, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, sa valise à motif Batman pour un homme de 21 ans ça contrastait avec son costume de ville gris perle et sa sacoche d'ordinateur noire.

_ **Stiles !** Le jeune se retourna à l'appellation de son prénom et souffla en voyant arriver son compagnon.

Derek se faufila entre les derniers obstacles humains et se retrouva devant Stiles un poil énervé.

_ **Il me semblait avoir été clair hier après-midi, non ?**

_ **Attend je dois te dire quelque chose …**

_ **Si c'est pour me le** **reprocher** **tu peux t'abstenir, je pars un point c'est tout, rien ne m'en** **empêcherait** **, ni toi, ni la meute, mon père** **a** **essayé** **mais il a compris que j'en avais besoin.**

_ **Ce n'est pas ça….C'est** …

Derek devait faire quelque chose, il le devait, il aperçut le micro d'une hôtesse en train de discuter avec sa collègue, il planta Stiles et se dirigea vers le comptoir sauta derrière.

L'hôtesse scandalisée allait crier à la sécurité, Stiles se demandait quelle excuse Derek allait trouver pour l'empêcher de partir, il le vit discuter avec l'hôtesse qui se mit à sourire de façon niaise, une bouffée de jalousie et de colère l'envahit.

Derek se tourna vers lui et grimpa sur le comptoir.

Toutes les personnes présentes se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, certains mirent leur téléphone en mode vidéo pour mettre peut être une vidéo sur YouTube, d'autres chuchotaient sur le comportement du jeune homme.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge et entama un discours sous le regard scrutateur des gens présents.

_ **Tu es a moi**

 **Tu es incertain mais je suis si** **sûr**

 **Mais je te veux**

 **Oui je suis puissant mais je suis un petit garçon**

 **Et je te veux**

 **Donc je le dis**

 **Je veux que tu le** **saches**

 **On n'a qu'une vie à vivre**

 **Tu connais tous mes rêves et toutes mes peurs**

 **Le premier jour où tu m'a regardé avec ton regard effrayé**

 **Et que tu m'as dit** **ces** **trois mots qui** **changent** **une vie, ma vie**

 **Ces mots que j'ai tant attendus…**

Derek descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de Stiles qui devint rouge sous le regard des gens quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de lui à qui l'homme aux yeux océan parlait - C'est la vieille dame à ses côtés qui l'a dit - tous les téléphones changèrent de direction et se mirent à le braquer. Derek n'en eut que faire et continua son dialogue en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Stiles vit les hôtesses glousser tout en faisant des messes basses.

_ **Tu es devenu une partie de moi**

 **Tu es à moi, pour la vie et je serais à tes** **côtés**

 **Quoi qu'il arrive** **,** **quoi que tu** **décides**

 **Nous sommes liés, tu es à moi pour la vie…**

Derek s'agenouilla à ses pieds, un pied à terre devant lui, il posa le micro et lui présenta un anneau d'or blanc dans un écrin rouge

_ **Dis-moi oui, dis-moi que tu le veux autant que je te veux**

 **Dis-moi que tu es à moi** **autant** **que je suis à toi.**

 **Depuis le passé, dans le présent et jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

Stiles avait le cerveau en ébullition, il avait compris que Derek voulait lui demander quelque chose le jour précédent mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à CA.

Il ne réfléchit plus un instant et hurla.

_ **Oui je le veux**

Il se jeta dans les bras de son homme et l'embrassa comme si leur vie dépendait de ce baiser.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent à s'en exploser les mains, certains sifflaient, d'autres tapaient des pieds, certains les félicitaient et leur souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde, des jeunes filles apparemment yiaoistes s'émerveillaient devant le couple qu'ils formaient.

Quand la voix féminine du haut-parleur grésilla, Stiles se mit à rougir.

_ **La compagnie aérienne est heureuse** **et souhaite** **au jeune couple de hall F tout le bonheur et ses sincères félicitations. Nous vous rappelons que le vol à destination de San Francisco au départ de Sacramento, départ initialement prévu à 10h17 va bientôt fermer ses portes, les passagers** **munis** **d'un billet doivent se rendre la porte d'embarquement hall F, merci de votre attention et bon voyage.**

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et mit son alliance.

_ **Mais tu sais quand même que je dois participer à** **ce** **semestre** **à** **Paris pour terminer mon** **examen** **de criminologie ? Quand je serais de retour on** **pourra** **s'atteler à préparer le maria** …

_ **Ne t'inquiète pas** **là-dessus** **, Malia, Lydia et ton père ont déjà commencé à chercher ce qu'il faut, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.**

_ **Malia ? Lydia ? Mon père ?**

_ **Oui, J'ai demandé** **ta main à ton père** **, je suis vieux jeu** **là-dessus.** **Lydia m'a** **aidé** **à trouver la bonne alliance et Malia nous a surpris** **et s'est proposé de m'aider. La saison** **de** **matchs de** **basket au Lycée va commencer et en tant que coach, je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps, en plus avec nos jumeaux qui vont bientôt rentrer en maternelle** **...** **mais Peter s'occupe de ça, il est vraiment gaga des jumeaux c'est chaud.**

Stiles regarda son futur mari s'empêtrer dans les explications avec un sourire amoureux.

_ **Pas de soucis, de toute façon j'ai tout prévu, leur marraine Lydia et Malia et** **leurs** **parrains Isaac et Jackson, vont** **s'occuper** **d'eux pendant que je suis pas** **là-bas** **, non pas que tu ne** **saches** **pas t'en** **occuper** **mais j'ai aussi** **pensé** **que tu aurais du pain sur la planche** **durant la nouvelle saison** **et moi en France.**

Derek regarda son homme, il avait pensé à tout.

_ **Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski futur Hale**

_ **Je t'aime Derek Arthur Hale futur Stilinski.**

Stiles embrassa son homme une dernière fois et prit sa valise pour se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement. Il se tourna une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main et entra.

Derek attendit qu'il ne soit plus en vue et décida de rentrer le cœur léger, en sortant de l'aéroport son téléphone sonna, il regarda l'appelant et se mit à sourire.

_ **Oui John ?**

_ …

_ **Il a dit OUI !**

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
